Huey's relationships
I think he likes Jazmine. I think �� Relatives Riley Freeman (brother) Just like in the series Huey and Riley have a pretty normal brother bond. They seem to fight alot. Normally their fights are over little things. Mostly because they are so different. Riley consist of the very things Huey hates. Huey is more politically minded and critical while Riley pushes that away and focus on things like violence, gangs, rappers, and money. This causes alot of tension between the brothers. Although they usually fight over small stuff once (in Life's Complications and One Night) they have fought over each others girlfriend. In one Riley and Jazmine cheated on their spouses and kissed. Huey found out and they got into a fight (Huey winning and slightly cracking Riley's nose). In the other Huey and Cindy kissed (unknowingly because they were drunk) and Riley saw them. Although One Night has not finished so we don't actually know if they get into a fight there is a big chance they will. However despite them fighting so much they are really close. Huey even admitted in one of the stories that when he's mad at Riley and they fight he soon gets over whatever they were mad about. Also just before Huey and Riley leave to go to college they have a serious talk admitting they will miss each other. This shows that no matter how much they fight they will remain close and brother. Granddad (guardian/grandfather) Unlike the series Huey's and Granddad's relationships kinda follows the way of the comics. They barely interact and when they do usually Granddad is yelling at him and taking Riley's side. Although it is shown that in Huey's older life they do become closer. Like in A Thug's Life in the second chapter it is revealed that Granddad only told Huey about him going to see Ebony. This shows that he does trust Huey. Also when Huey was captured Granddad did show that he was worried for him and admitted he loves him and Riley. Granddad is rarely written in her stories which is why their full relationship status is still not completely known. Rosa Freeman (daughter) Rosa is Huey and Jazmine (future wife) daughter. Huey and Rosa relationship far surpasses father and daughter. She is a huge daddy's girl and has admitted several times through Rosa Elizabeth Freeman that Huey is her best friend and most favorite person in the world. As a child Rosa stayed around her father the most. Huey wholeheartedly loves his daughter and as a child they used to hang out alot. Mostly Rosa would come into his work room and watch him or they would sit in the living room and read the newspaper. As a teenager Huey has trouble letting go of Rosa (being that they spent so much time together throughout the years). Although he doesn't push her to hang out with him it is shown that he gets hurt when she rather sneak out to meet people (or person, Hiro.). Cindy McPhearson (sister in law) Huey and Cindy's relationship is much like Huey and Riley's, excpet minus the fighting. Cindy resembles the exact same things Riley does and her being white and oblivious to racial conditions further annoys him about her. Although in her stories Huey and Cindy do get along better than the actual series (but not a well as the comics). Huey does have some respect for Cindy (as her being very determined and independent) so just as Riley he is able to over look the annoying things about her. In I'll Protect You Huey admitted he only started to get to know her because she was dating Riley and he didn't fully trust her. He also admitted when he got to know her she wasn't that bad. This shows that Huey and Cindy do have a friendship. Also Huey and Cindy have hinted that maybe they do have some romantic tension as of One Night. Cindy and Riley Kids Shanise and Christian (niece/nephew) Although they rarely interact it is known that Huey, Shanise and Christian have a good uncle to niece/nephew relationship. In I'll Protect You Huey, who is usually forced to go to places, shows up to Christians birthday party early. He only said because he is he's nephew (which shows that Huey does truly care for him). Also Shanise admitted she knows her Uncle has a sixth sense for lies which means she has spent some time with him. Sophie and Ceaser Kids Jeremy, Mackenzie, and Stephanie (nieces/nephew) Just like with Cindy and Riley kids Huey and Sophie and Ceaser kids barely interact. However it is known that Huey was happy to see Jeremy at Christians birthday party (showing that he does enjoy both boys). The twins and him don't talk as much but it seems as if out of both of them Stephanie has a better relationship with him then Mackenzie (most likely because Stephanie reminds Huey of a younger Jazmine). Through Rosa Freeman there has been talk that Huey and Sophie and Ceaser kids aren't actually related. In all actuality they are related but has not been exposed to Luv ta Luv ya readers yet (see: Life's Complications: And It All Ends Now). Love Interest Jazmine Dubios (girlfriend/future wife/in love with) (see:Juey) Jazmine Dubios and Huey Freeman are the complete opposites of each other. Huey is seen to be more quiet, mean, and wise far beyond his age while Jazmine is very loud (often shrieking when she is excited or screaming when she's sad), nice, and naive to the bone. Through their differences Jazmine was Huey's first friend when he moved to woodcrest. Although many think Huey's attitude towards her is rude he see's it simply of trying to pull her out of her fanatsy world. Like the series Jazmine has a obvious crush on Huey, who seems oblivious to the fact or simply doesn't care. However in Life's Complications when Jazmine kissed him admitting her feelings, Huey did run home and admitted to himself that he did have feelings for Jazmine in return. This shows that maybe while Jazmine liked him, he liked her back although he wasn't aware of it. In all of her stories in the future Huey and Jazmine do get married. Although in there teen life while they dated their differences often bumped heads. Huey is very protective over Jazmine and has been that way before they started dating. This is probably because he is aware of how naive she is and doesn't want her to be taken advantage of which often happens. Before they actually got together Jazmine questioned Huey many times whether they would make a good couple or not. This shows maybe Huey really did just not care back then as he always repli *Huey is 2 years older then Cindy, Riley, Daniel, and Natasha but the same age as Sophie, Ceaser, and Jazmine. *Luv ta Luv ya has never fully explained what happened to Huey and Riley's parents; keeping it a mystery just like the original show and comics. *Huey has dated Cindy but Riley has never dated Jazmine. *Although they claim to dislike each other Huey and Riley hang out alot in Luv ta Luv ya's stories. *Huey and Granddad interaction is rarely in any of Luv ta Luv ya stories due to Granddad rarely being in any of her stories. *Huey and Jazmine are expecting another child *Rosa is currently Huey and Jazmine's only child. *Huey's best friends are Ceaser and Sophie. *Despite Cindy acting exactly like Riley her and Huey don't argue that much. *Shanise and Christian are Huey's only blood niece and nephew. *Huey is related to Jeremy, Stephanie and Mackenzie but it is never revealed how. *How Huey is related to Sophie and Ceaser kids will be revealed in Life's Complications: And It All Ends Now (the third and final Life's Complications). *Jazmine and Huey have dated in every single one of Luv ta Luv ya's stories. *Huey has admitted to having a difficult time to admitting his feelings for Jazmine. *Huey and Sophie have explained their attraction to each other in every story but has also mentioned staying just friends is best so it is never revealed whether or not they want to. *Cindy and Huey fan-fics are very rare. *Huey only hates Hiro because of something that happened in the past that has also not been revealed yet. It will also be revealed in the new Life's Complications. *Huey was the only one who never cried about Natasha dying. *Cairo is dead which Luv ta Luv ya says is permenant. *Tristan and Huey will be in a bloody battle in I'll Protect You.